estisfandomcom-20200213-history
Juhitan
Juhitans are a humanoid species, they are well rounded in both combat and defence, are highly strategical and intelligent, making them a difficult to beat foe. They are known for their elegance and beauty, along with their strength. Juhitians are allies of Zarkanians, Takains, and Araneae. Biology Skeletal Structure Juhitans have an extremely long and flexible spine, with many small vertebrae. They have long limbs due to living in the canopies of trees and a long, strong tail, which they use to hang from branches and to keep themselves balanced. When on the ground, the tail can be used as a 'rudder' to help them turn when sprinting on all fours. Their feet and hands have a mostly similar structure, both can be used to easily grab onto things. Muscular System Organs Genetics Habitat Juhitans live in the canopies of forests on Mormo. They rarely set foot on the ground, spending most of their days gathering supplies and performing rituals. They prefer humid climates to all others. Their housing is made from Araneae silk and hangs from tree branches, and are only used for sleep. Diet Their diet consists mostly of fruits, vegetables and herbs, and they only eat meat on the Blood of the Ancients festival, which happens once every twenty years. Culture Juhitian's culture is based on nature. They pay great respect towards all animal, plant & fungi life; for every tree they cut down they plant 5, food is not wasted and animals are worshipped. Rituals & Practices Reincarnate Festival At the end of each year, Juhitans flock to the 'mother tree', which is a large tree in the middle of the forest they reside in. The tree is decorated with the prized objects of the deceased. At the festival, the prized objects of those who deceased in the year gone are strung up into the tree by the Araneae. Blood of the Ancients Festival Every twenty years, Juhitans only eat meat for a week. It is believed that the power and wisdom of the ancient gods is passed onto them at the time by killing and eating a sentient being. Clothing & Fashion Male Male Juhitans commonly wear Araneae silk drapes that go from the hips to the knee, with a necklace made from Araneae silk string and beads carved from fallen trees. The richer Juhitans wear the same, however with a sash going from the left shoulder and then wrapped around the right leg, with the drapes being put on top of that. Female Female Juhitans commonly wear Araneae silk drapes that come down from the waist to the ankles and a simple wrap around the bust, with three to five necklaces made from Araneae silk string and beads carved from fallen trees, along with a bracelet on the right arm made from fallen trees. The richer Juhitans wear the same, however with silk drapes wrapped around the wrists connected to the wrap around the bust. Language Morals History Characteristics Intelligence: 7/10 Wisdom:8/10 Charisma: 4/10 Strength: 9/10 Agility: 9/10 Dexterity: 8/10 Morale: 10/10 Abilities Science: 5/10 Combat: 9/10 Strategy: 10/10 Defence: 9/10 Medicine: 7/10 Weaponry: 8/10 Habitat Relationships Category:Species